Recently latex allergic hypersensitivity has emerged as a new and unexpected health care problem. Latex rubber is used in many products where tissue contact is possible for both the health care practitioner and the patient. Rates of latex hypersensitivity for hospital physicians and nurses are estimated to be about 3% while surgical units have a 6% or higher incidence from the use of latex rubber gloves. A number of deaths have been attributed to the allergic hypersensitivity of latex rubber inflatable enema cuffs. The increased use of latex based gloves and condoms as infection barriers to HIV and hepatitis B virus exposes additional individuals to latex products. The allergens in latex are natural proteins (2-3%) incorporated into the finished product. This proposal suggests a biologically bland barrier to prevent accumulation of these allergens at the device tissue interface, hence preventing an allergic reaction.